Kingdom of Koya Wikia
Kingdom of Koya flag 1450-1898 The flag was adopted by south Sudan republic representing the King Niger reign and Kingdom of Koya Welcome to the Kingdom of Koya Wikia Chief Kamakazi reign a crio from the Temne tribe his father is British whiteman,his mother is full Temne people. Chief Kamakazi annointed his son Niger Bai to be king of Temne people Chronicles of Koya The Kingdom of Kquoja or Koya or Koya Temne, or the Temne Kingdom (1505-1896), was a pre-colonial African state in the north of present-day Sierra Leone. Its capital was at Cape Mount in what is now modern Liberia. The kingdom was founded by the Temne ethnic group in or around 1505 by migrants from the north, seeking trade with the coastal Portuguese in the south. The kingdom was ruled by a king called a Bai or Obai. The sub-kingdoms within the state were ruled by nobles titled "Gbana". The Koya Kingdom kept and maintained diplomatic relations with the British and French in the 18th century. Children of Temne nobles were allowed to seek western educations abroad. Koya also traded with Islamic states to its north and had Muslims within its borders. Under Nembanga's reign (1775-1793) the Koya kingdom signed a treaty, which made it possible for the establishment of British colony on the peninsula of Sierra Leone in 1788. Koya participated in the trans-atlantic slave trade, though sources state that such commerce was much more privatized than in other kingdoms. Subjects of Koya traded in slaves on the coast even against the wishes of the state at times. From 1801 to 1807, Koya fought a war with British colonists and the Susu. Koya lost the northern shoreline of Sierra Leone to the British and Port Loko to the Susu. However, they remained a power in the region. In 1815, the Temne fought another war with the Susu and regained the port. In 1841, the Temne defeated the Loko tribe of Kasona on the Mabaole River dispersing many of the people. in response to a British bombardment, the kingdom expelled the Church Missionary Society missionaries operating at Magbela in 1860. The kingdom became a British protectorate August 31, 1896 after which the Koya kings lost virtually all power. Revolts of the Temne and Mende in 1898 were fierce but futile. The British would govern the area of the former kingdom until 1961. The Royal family tree Father Chief Kamakazi Bai Chief Mother Koya Bai *1450-1545:Emperor Niger Bai and Queen Anaki Bai; from nubia *1545-1585:King Eliab Bai from Temne people and Queen Mahlah,Bai from Kpelle *1585-1635 A.D. King Eliab,Bai || from Kpelle people and Queen Jalan,Bai *1635-1680A.D.:King Eliab,Bai ||| from Kpelle people and Queen Jakani,Bai from Kpelle *1680 to 1720 King Naimbanna I (in Port Lokko), Bai *1720 to 11 November 1793 King Naimbanna II, Bai *1793 to 1807 Queen Farima IV (Farama), Bai *1807 to 1817 King Foki, Bai from Kru people *1817 to 1825 Moriba Kindo Bangura, Alikali, Bai *1825 to 1826 Kunia Banna, Alikali, Bai *1826 to 1840 Fatima Brima Kama, Alikali, Bai *1840 to 1859 King Moribu Kindo, Bai was the first African American to become King of the kingdom of koya *1859 to 1872 Prince Kanta (King Alexander, Conteh), Bai *1872 to 1887 VACANT, *1887 to 1898 Burech (Kabalai), Bai , 1st time from Kasseh *1890 to 1898 Kompa Bakari Bombolai (William Rowe), Bai, from Koya *1898 Fula Mansa Gbanka, Bai American born Royal family tree *Prince Kanta,Bai lived in Chicago in 1859 and his wife Princess Elika,Bai *1897 Sammy moore son of prince Kanta and Princess Courtney,Bai *1930 Juan Jimenez Spanish from Puerto Rico and Mary Jimenez daughter of Sammy moore *1960juanita morris *1990 Wayne fondren *2015 King Fondren || Bai Monarch reestablished under African American Nation of Liberia Republican Party Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Etymology The Kingdom of Koya was named by King Niger after his mother Koya Bai of the Koya tribe of india History Kingdom of Koya flag the first one ever made Welcome to the Kingdom of Koya Chief Kamakazi reign a crio from the Temne tribe his father is British whiteman,his mother is full Temne people. Chief Kamakazi annointed his son Niger Bai to be king of Temne people The Kingdom of Koya (1450-1898), was a pre-colonial African state in the north of present-day Sierra Leone. Its capital was at Cape Mount in what is now modern Liberia. The kingdom was founded by the Temne ethnic group in or around 1505 by migrants from the north, seeking trade with the coastal Portuguese in the south. The kingdom was ruled by a king called a Bai or Obai. The sub-kingdoms within the state were ruled by nobles titled "Gbana". The Koya Kingdom kept and maintained diplomatic relations with the British and French in the 18th century. Children of Temne nobles were allowed to seek western educations abroad. Koya also traded with Islamic states to its north and had Muslims within its borders. Under Naimbanna's reign (1775-1793) the Koya kingdom signed a treaty, which made it possible for the establishment of British colony on the peninsula of Sierra Leone in 1788. Koya participated in the trans-atlantic slave trade, though sources state that such commerce was much more privatized than in other kingdoms. Subjects of Koya traded in slaves on the coast even against the wishes of the state at times. From 1801 to 1807, Koya fought a war with British colonists and the Susu. Koya lost the northern shoreline of Sierra Leone to the British and Port Loko to the Susu. However, they remained a power in the region. In 1815, the Temne fought another war with the Susu and regained the port. In 1841, the Temne defeated the Loko tribe of Kasona on the Mabaole River dispersing many of the people. in response to a British bombardment, the kingdom expelled the Church Missionary Society missionaries operating at Magbela in 1860. The kingdom became a British protectorate August 31, 1896 after which the Koya kings lost virtually all power. Revolts of the Temne and Mende in 1898 were fierce but futile. The British would govern the area of the former kingdom until 1961. Government and politics The Kingdom of Koya is a constitutional monarchy Law and order Laws was strict and very well put what kept order was the Bai rulers senators. Foreign relations The Kingdom of Koya traded with The British empire, Portaguel, and other nations. Military The Royal armed forces had knights,rifleman,and cannon's and in 1845 there were about 50,000 strong Geography and climate The Kingdom of Koya is a wet and tropical land mass, it flourishs with milk and honey, there are lots of animals, an natural resources this land mass of Liberia and Sierra Leone is worth a net worth of 5 trillion dollars Economy The Kingdom of Koya traded: Slaves,gold,diamonds,chicken,and iron Culture The Koyan religion was the most out of the culture, there culture is made up of a power Bloc formation of holy Christianity and the devotion of meditation of Koyan arts. Koyan traditional beliefs This is the official religion of "The Kingdom of Koya" Approximately 365,239 Negros practaced this religion During the reign. The Koyan religion founded by Temne people and practiced it is the study of the divine arts of The gods of Koya, the oracles written centurys ago in The Koyan pyramids to keep a united front to protect the social and economic values of Temne people. The god of earth Kurumasa was the supreme leader of the Temne people from 1236-1300 and worshiped as a god. this religion studys the divine art of ones race\ethnicity economic capabilitys through prayer and meditation. in around 1460 they mixed the religion up with Holy christianity. [[Category:Browse]